The present invention is directed to a device for properly fitting the lenses of eyeglasses to the eyes of a patient and, in particular, to a portable digital vertical pupil meter which is especially built to measure the distance between the pupil or the eyelid of the human eye and the base of the frame of the eyeglasses worn by the patient, but it also can be used to measure the distance between any part of the human eye and the base of the frame.
The pupil meter of this invention is mainly constituted by a digital ruler, which is operatively linked to a horizontal reticle provided with a vertically movable implement, all of which is assembled in a light case of small dimensions, which is handled manually by the user. Preferably, the case is formed by two separable parts.
This digital ruler preferably is provided with a sensor that consists of a resistance and a lever that, when moved, and through a microprocessor, determines the distances that will be conveyed to a transmitter of infrared rays, which is operatively linked to an information receiver, although this is not absolutely necessary, since the meter can also operate for only a digital reading when there is no need to transmit or store information.
Inside the case, there is an operable device with two pins whose free ends can extend out of the case and press against a self-adhesive sticker which, due to this pressure, will be fixed on the lenses, test lenses or the like.
The case of this pupil meter preferably is also provided with at least one light that will activate the pupilar reflex as well as with an eye selector that will specify the operational area on the right or left eye, with the pupil meter being able to memorize the information through a control.
This pupil meter works on a source of energy, such as a battery, that operates an electric circuit.